Antes del adiós
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Es la víspera de su boda pero Rosalie decide pasarla con alguien que no es su prometido. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL. Víspera. Humanos. Pre-series.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Jasper/Rosalie (humanos, donde Jasper y Rose vivían en New York en 1933)**

**Summary: **_Es la víspera de su boda pero Rosalie decide pasarla con alguien que no es su prometido._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo". Foro LOL. **

**Palabra: Víspera.**

* * *

_Let me give my love to you, let me take your hand. And as we walk in the dimming light, oh darling understand. That everything, everything ends._

_"Meet Me On The Equinox" - Death Cab For Cutie_.

**Antes del adiós.**

Permanece de pie, con el rostro hacia la ventana, contemplando la ciudad silenciosa y cubierta de sombras, apenas iluminada por la luna, como la que se filtra por el cuarto y cae sobre el suelo dándole una buena visión de todo lo que le rodea, particularmente de la figura que duerme sobre la cama.

O al menos eso cree él.

Cierra los ojos cuando siente un suave roce de labios sobre su hombro seguido de un apretón cariñoso y juguetón de manos. Suspira un segundo, muy breve, luego del cual se da la vuelta para contemplar a la figura de piel blanca y cabello dorado parada frente a él con expresión de ser un ángel demoníaco. Quizás lo sea, pero no le importa.

- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche?

- Quizás.

Hay un desafío grabado en sus pupilas y una sonrisa complaciente se dibuja en sus labios cuando la ve tomar el desafío como personal y nota el brillo peligroso en sus ojos violetas. Se aparta un par de pasos de él y deja caer al suelo la sábana con la que ha estado cubriendo su cuerpo, por simple costumbre, no hay nada en ella que Jasper Whitlock desconozca, ha recorrido tantas veces esa piel que ya es parte de si mismo.

Le dedica una sonrisa provocativa antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón, Jasper la sigue con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encuentran y decide que la noche puede esperar, los momentos que pasa con Rosalie, en cambio, no pueden.

En muchos sentidos ella es la fruta que provocará su caída del Paraíso. Ella debería haber permanecido intocable porque está prometida a otro pero no pudo evitarlo, lo que al principio parecía un juego que ninguno deseaba perder se convirtió en otra cosa y no podía sustraerse a regresar a los brazos del otro, a las noches calladas donde sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y las palabras susurradas bajito.

- El collar que llevabas hoy, ¿era nuevo?

Se vieron en la recepción de una fiesta otorgada por la familia King, fingiendo el papel que debían representar, ella el de la prometida del heredero de esa familia, él el de espectador invisible de ello. Había notado el collar porque era imposible no hacerlo, el color de la joya era de un violeta particularmente intenso que destacaba contra la piel pálida de la jóven.

- Me lo mandó Royce hace un par de días, quería que lo ocupara esta noche. - sacude la cabeza y se queda callada.

Jasper delínea trazos invisibles en la espalda desnuda de Rosalie en silencio, comienza a dibujar medias lunas y sonrie, crearía un patrón interesante, ella cierra los ojos y toca las teclas de un piano invisible que puede ubicar en la almohada mientras lo siente. Al cabo de un rato abre los ojos y hará que le de un beso. Así es como comienza todo, con un beso efímero que hará que busquen más. El contacto es adictivo y la idea de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento dispara la adrenalina en sus venas.

Entonces pasaran de los besos en los labios a recorrer la mandíbula, la garganta, la clavícula. Rosalie cierra los ojos extasiada mientras siente los labios de Jasper cerrarse en torno a su seno mientras la acerca más a él, y ella pellizca el hombro del soldado en un acto de profunda impaciencia mientras se muerde los labios. Después cae sobre su espalda y se recarga sobre sus hombros para observar con interés mientras Jasper la recorre por completo, el vientre, las piernas, los muslos, de forma precisa, como una estrategia militar.

- Por favor - hay una nota de súplica disfrazada de fastidio y Jasper sonríe para sus adentros.

No hay palabras entre ellos mientras se besan y sus cuerpos se funden en uno, manos recorriendo la piel y saboreando cada centímetro de la piel del otro. Es necesario, mientras las embestidas se suceden con rapidez, mientras Rosalie enreda sus piernas en la cintura del joven soldado para mantenerlo unido a ella.

Físicamente comparten cierto parecido, a excepción de los ojos. En otro mundo y en otro universo quizás podrían pasar como hermanos, afortunadamente no lo son. Simplemente son dos extraños que se encontraron casi por accidente para convertirse en amantes. Punto.

- Es mañana - anuncia con voz baja.

- Lo sé, ha sido la noticia del año.

Comparten otra mirada furtiva antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones que los recorren mientras se besan y se abrazan. Mientras fingen que al día le quedan muchas horas por delante aunque en realidad haya llegado ya a su crepúsculo. Rosalie simplemente no puede levantarse de esa cama, cruzar la puerta y decir adiós, cerrando el capítulo en su vida. Pero sabe que debe hacerlo, simplemente será indulgente consigo misma por unas cuantas horas más.

Es la víspera de su boda pero no le importa mientras puedan estar juntos aunque sea por última vez.


End file.
